champions_of_achaeafandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius
Lucius is an NPC character, and has no affect on community affairs outside of the story. Overview Lucius is the original Arch-God of the realm of Achaea. He is responsible for creating the world and it's inhabitants. Lucius was notorious for having a strong sense of arrogance and short temper. He was the primary antagonist of the first story arc, The Heaven's Dilemma. He was married to Elaina, and has two children, Lilith and Alearia. Lucius began his downwards spiral following the manipulation of his youngest daughter, Alearia. Lucius had made a pact with the demon Bal Guran who promised that he would curb his daughter's behavior. The plan backfired dramatically, and Bal-Guran used the goddess' power to wreak havoc on the world. Following this, Lucius was susceptible to possession due to his immense amount of guilt. He imprisoned Elaina within the Void when she protested his pact with the Arch-Demon, and locked both of his daughters in their respective temples to prevent complete world annihilation. Involvement in the Calamity The Calamity is a historical event that occurred as a result of the Lucius-Guran pact, which gave Bal Guran control over the young goddess Alearia. As the sister goddesses fought, the world was slowly being destroyed. During this time, Lucius grew more and more guilty of his actions and remained catatonic within his own domain. He restrained his wife Elaina in the Void, due to her disagreement with the demon's deal. Lucius slowly began to forfeit his own willpower, and Bal Guran quickly took the chance to possess him. Before the demon could completely destroy Achaea, Lucius sealed Alearia, Lilith, and himself away in their respective temples. The Heaven's Dilemma As this is a character page, all information on this story arc is not shown, for more information on The Heaven's Dilemma, go here. Alearia Lucius was first encountered following the defeat of Alearia and discovery of Lilith, where he had strong disagreements with the Everendians interacting with his daughters. Lucius wanted nothing more than the gods to remain untouched and undisturbed, and the newcomers in his realm were merely a pest. Lucius made many attempts to cease interaction, many more involving death or destruction of the Heroes. Once the Heroes had freed Lilith, Lucius became incredibly hostile and attempted to seize control of Cyrus but failed. Lilith It was revealed that Lucius was harboring the now "freed" Alearia, and was convinced to let her back into the world. This compromise turned out to be a plot by Bal Guran to repossess the goddess, as Lilith has become infected as well. Lucius was not heard from following the defeat of his eldest daughter for many months. Lucius & Bal Guran When Elaina was freed from her void prison, she had frequent dreams of the Sanctum, the holy stronghold for the gods. She advised that the Heroes as well as all the Gods pursue Lucius in the Sanctum, where he was kept away from sight. The confrontation that followed is recorded to be the most dramatic in Achaea's history, which inevitably ended with Lucius bleeding out amidst his temple. Before his death, the dying Arch-God forfeit his power to Cyrus. He claimed that Cyrus was clearly more fit to rule the world than he was, based on the observations he had made during the conflict. Lucius died at the hands of Rethuic, who stabbed him through the chest. Postmortem Impact Lucius' behavior has permanently scarred the realm of Achaea, and his forfeiture of Arch-God-hood to Cyrus has permanently shifted the balance of power in the world. Following his death, all three goddess ceased to exist, save for the sisters as a result of a pact between Cyrus and the Void Leviathan. The Sanctum still stands, serving as a monument to the confrontation, while Lucius is still frequently mentioned in texts that pre-date the Calamity. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:NPCs